mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mega Man is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, the classic blue bomber Mega Man replaces the Mega Man X model that first appeared in Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. According to Cleod9, he has a voice-actor pending. Mega Man was ranked 17th place on the current tier list, a drastic dropdown from his last tier position. His rank in v0.9 is currently pending. Attributes Megaman despite being on 17th position according to the tier list, Megaman can be a very deadly opponent in human hands. This is because partly he is currently the only character to have a weapon switch, which can stop his midair momentum (much like Game n Watch's Oil Panic in Melee). Also, his Mega Buster can be used as a powerful knockback against an opponent, though if not charged it is only useful for controlling space. He has a strong ground game with many heavy/killing moves and spammable projectiles. He is one of 5 characters who can reflect attacks and like Fox, his does not require timing. He has the longest up aerial and the second longest up special recovery. Megaman has a long sidestep dodge, which adds to his ground game. However, Megaman also has many faults. His Down aerial does not give any Meteor Smash properties (propelling him slightly upwards) and therefore rendering his ken combo useless. He cannot Star/Screen KO an opponent easily due to having aerial attacks with poor knockbacks, except his back aerial, which does not have a good knockback either (and also propels him away his target). While using his up special to recover, an opponent can easily edgeguard him by just a standard attack, or worse, a charged projectile. Megaman does not has a fast ground speed, being somewhat of a juggernaut. Moveset Ground Attacks *Jab 1: Right Jab. 5% *Jab 2: Jabs with his Arm Cannon. 5% *Jab 3: Slash Claw; Mega Man swings his arm generating a slice of energy. 5% *Forward Tilt : Flame Sword; Mega Man quickly swings forward a blade of fire at the opponent. 15% *Forward Smash : Hard Knuckle; Mega Man charges and fires a fist projectile that deals devastating knockback. 9% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Upward Tilt : Uppercut. 8% sourspotted 11% sweetspotted *Upward Smash : Tornado Hold; Mega Man places a fan on the ground which creates a tornado that deals multiple hits to opponents. Large vertical range 15% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Downward Tilt : Mega Ball Kick; Causes delayed knockback popping the opponent upward. 8% *Down Smash : Knight Crush; Mega Man swings a spiked mace around himself in a counter-clockwise direction. Low range compared to his other smashes, but excellent for opponents behind him. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Slide Kick; Slides extending his foot forward. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Top Spin. Mega Man spins around in the air dealing multiple hits. Mega Man's fastest aerial. 3 hits of 2%, the last hit giving 5%. 11% total. *Forward Aerial: Mega Man uses the Rush Drill attachment from the [http://www.themechanicalmaniacs.com/articles/mm3mysteries.php Mega Man 3 prototype] on his hand. First two hits deal 1% each, then the third hit does 6% for a total 8%. *Backward Aerial: Fire Storm. Mega Man fires off a flaming discharge behind himself from his arm cannon, propelling himself slightly forward. 13% *Upward Aerial: Ice Slasher. Mega Man fires an arrowhead of ice straight up in the air that splits into five separate non-freezing projectiles. Main projectile deals 12%, smaller projectiles deal 2% each. *Downward Aerial: Noise Crush. Mega Man fires a sound wave straight downwards and boosts himself slightly upwards. 11%. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches arm out to grab. *Pummel: Jabs with the Arm cannon. First hit deals 3%, second hit deals 2%. *Forward Throw: Spark Shock. Mega Man charges electrical energy in his buster and slugs the opponent with it, knocking them back. 8% *Backward Throw: Napalm Bomb. Mega Man swings his opponent behind him and throws the bomb at them. Characters who are light and floaty enough such as Pikachu and Kirby can escape the bomb attack. 13% *Upward Throw: Air Shooter. Mega Man uses a small tornado to knock the opponent upwards. 2%, 3 hits of 1%, a last hit of 2%. 7% total. *Downward Throw: Water Shield. Mega Man batters the opponent with large droplets of water, ground-bouncing them. 6 hits each 1%, then 4%. 10% total. Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs up and thrusts his Arm Cannon forward. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: Rolls over the ledge and then kicks forward. 11% *Wakeup attack: Thunder Beam. Mega Man fires two electric beams from his arms in both directions. 8% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Teleports in. *Taunts: **Standard: Takes off his helmet and looks around, then, he put his helmet back. **Side: Blows a raspberry and makes a funny noise. From'' Marvel vs Capcom'' and 2''. **Down: Turns into his iconic 8-bit form, then he transforms back to his regular form. *Idle poses **Looks at his side **Strikes a pose that resembles the 8-bit Mega Man idle pose. *Revival platform: Rush Jet. *Fanfare: Stage Start theme from ''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X. *Wins: Strikes a pose and teleports off while saying "Alright!". *Loses: Explodes in the fashion of the death animation from the'' Mega Man'' games. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first line art in the DOJO!! Mega Man.gif|Mega Man's first pixel art in the DOJO!! Trivia *Rarely, when is just about to use the second part of Quick Attack and Mega Man uses his Proto Shield on it, Pikachu will fly uncontrollably to the other side of the screen and Self-destruct. *If the player taunts while the game is paused when playing in Mega Man's Super Adapter form, he will continue to taunt through the pause. He will stop if the taunt key is released. *Megaman and Sora, until v0.7 were the two characters who could switch their neutral special move. However, by v0.8a, Sora's down special move became Thundaga. External links *Mega Man's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Mega Man's Animation Archive Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Mega Man universe Category:Pages with broken file links